Oh,Yeah,It Definitely Is
by JM.Fanatic
Summary: Sequel to 'Yep,I Think So'.Theodore gets a further education on his answer.


Sequel to 'Yep, I Think So'.

Warning: LEMON…You've been warned. This is my very first boy/boy action, so it won't be too bad.

--

Oh…my…God…Si- O-oh, hey, how's it going? I'm a little busy right now. I'll talk to you later.

--

Well, that was embarrassing. Sorry about that. How pathetic am I? I mean, it was bad enough before Simon kissed me that I couldn't get him out of my mind. Now, it's like 100 times worse. Not only can I not get him out of my mind, but the thoughts are causing me to do _things_, if you know what I mean. It's starting to drive me crazy. Every waking moment is Simon, Simon, Simon, and the fact that he's still walking around shirtless isn't helping me at all.

The worse part about it is that I can't do anything because he's still dating Brittany, yet he's constantly flirting with me. He even sneaks a few kisses every now and then…not that I mind. So, it's kind of like I'm the other…man. Yeah, that's right; he's basically cheating on Brittany with me. I feel special…and a little bit used, but I still feel special, but still a little used. The point is I feel both special and used. I don't think that's really a good thing.

So, anyway, I told Eleanor what happened and she freaked. I have never seen her so happy in my life. I swear I could not get her off me. I tried to run and she tackled me. I was pretty scared. Anyway, she said that it's just a matter of time before he breaks up with Brittany for me. I want to believe her, I really do, but it's almost a month since he kissed me. You would think he would've done it by now, but I don't know what goes on in Simon's head. He always has something up his sleeve.

Right now, I'm still thinking about it. This time, instead of being in my room, I'm in the backyard lying in the grass. I needed to clear my head. I really do want Simon to break up with Brittany, but I'm not completely sure if he will, so I don't need to get my hopes up. You know, this is all still kind of shocking. Honestly, I never thought I could feel this way about anyone, especially my own brother. I didn't think it was possible to fall so hard for someone in a matter of months; two to be exact. It was mind boggling. I think the only bad part about it, though, is that I'm not even sure he feels the same way. Sure, he likes me, but that's probably just it. It's very hard putting your heart out there, because it can easily get broken and that's the exact thing I'm scared of.

I sighed. I hate not knowing what to expect.

"Hey, Theo, what's up?" someone asked, interrupting me from my thoughts.

I looked up to see Alvin standing over me. I looked back up at the sky. "I think you know what's up, Alvin," I said.

"Yeah, true," he said. Then he plopped down beside me. We were quiet for a little while, obviously having nothing to say. Suddenly, Alvin asked, "Are you okay?"

I rolled my eyes. Must everyone that knows my secret worry about me? I mean, seriously. I'm not freakin' helpless and completely ruined just because I'm gay. I then sighed. I know he's just being a brother. "I'm as well as expected," I replied.

"Why? Did something happen that I don't know about?" he asked.

Yep, something sure did happen. I nodded and said, "Yeah, but it's nothing to worry yourself over."

"It doesn't matter," he said. "I'm interested now, so tell me." He put his elbows on his legs and put his chin on his fists.

I chuckled. He was such a kid. "Ok, Alvin," I said. Then I stayed quiet.

"Well?" he asked.

I looked at him and asked, "Well what?"

"Are you going to tell me?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I remained silent afterwards.

He shifted his eyes. "Are you going to tell me anytime soon?"

I shrugged. "Maybe." Then I laughed, seeing that Alvin got this angry look on his face. "Well, Alvin, you never specified when I should tell you," I said and he glared at me. I laughed again.

"Will you tell me _now_?" he asked angrily.

I smirked. "I don't think I like your tone," I said.

"Theodore!" he exclaimed and I laughed again.

"Ok, ok, calm down," I told him. He blew out a breath. "Are you calm?" I asked and he nodded. Well, he won't be too much longer. I looked back up at the sky. Then I said, "Simon kissed me."

Like I predicted, he wasn't calm. In fact, he started coughing. I looked at him, worried that I was about to have a dead chipmunk on my hands. When he was semi-calm, he asked, "He kissed you?" I nodded. "Like, on the lips?" he asked and I nodded again. "Like, a full blown kiss?"

I almost rolled my eyes. "Yes," I said.

"Like-,"

I quickly sat up and threw my hands in the air. "Yes, Alvin, yes!" I exclaimed, looking at him. "He kissed me. On the lips. It was not a peck. It was a full blown kiss," I glared at him. "No more likes."

He blinked a few times. I guess it was taking him a minute to process everything. Then he asked, "So…are you guys dating now?"

He sighed and laid back down. Then I shook my head and said, "No, we're not."

He got quiet. "Wait a second," he said after a moment. "Was he still dating Brittany when he kissed you?" he asked. I nodded. "Has he kissed anymore since then?" he asked and I nodded again. "And he's still dating Brittany?" he asked. I nodded once more. He paused for a moment. Then he asked, "Have you two…?"

This time I shook my head. "No, no, we haven't," I said.

He blew out a breath. "Oh, thank goodness," he mumbled.

I looked at him. "Excuse me?"

He put his hands up in defense. "No, no, no, I didn't mean it that way," he quickly said. "It's just I don't if I would be able to handle that."

I nodded. "Ok, I understand," I said. I did understand. I wouldn't be able to handle it either if I was him.

"I can't believe he's cheating on Brittany," he said. "I mean, it's not like Simon at all."

He's right. It wasn't like him at all. Well, you can safely say that Simon's full of surprises. Suddenly, my cell phone starting ringing. I slowly took it out of my pocket and saw that I had a message from Simon. I slid it up and read the text.

_Theo, cum 2 the basement. _–Si

The basement? That doesn't sound safe. I closed my phone and looked at Alvin, who looked kind of curious. "It was Simon," I said. "He wants me to go to the basement."

He furrowed his eye brows. "The basement?" I nodded and stood up. He looked surprised. "You're going?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Yeah, why not?"

He stood up as well. "You know Simon's been acting strange lately. He might attack you or something where no one can here you scream," he said.

I stared at him for a moment. Then I shook my head and started walking to the house. "Get out of the sun, Alvin," I called back.

--

I cautiously walked down the basement steps. "Simon?" I called.

"I'm down here. Make sure you lock the door," he called back.

I hesitated for a moment, but I did what he said. Then I continued down the stairs. When I finally reached the bottom, Simon was nowhere in sight. "Where are you?" I asked. Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around my waist and I jumped. "Ah!"

Simon started laughing and he let me go. I glared at him. He sat on a table and smiled at me. "Don't be mad at me. It's not my fault you're jumpy when you're nervous," he said.

"I really don't like you," I said.

He smirked. "I know. You love me," he replied.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Did you want something other to annoy me?" I asked.

He looked slightly surprised. "Ouch. What did I do to you today?" he asked.

I smiled politely. "I just told you. Would you like me to repeat it?"

He chuckled and got off the table. "Come here," he said. I took a few steps and stopped in front of him. He rolled his eyes and pulled me closer until I was pressed up against him.

I shifted my eyes. "What are you doing?" I asked.

He smiled slightly and asked, "What does it look like?" I bet you can guess what happened next. Yeah, he kissed me.

For some reason, I wasn't as into it as I thought I would be. Maybe it was because of all the thinking I was doing. Now, all I can think about is how he's still dating Brittany and how I feel used. So, with that in mind, I pulled away from the kiss and him. "Don't do that," I said.

He looked confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

I sighed and walked further away from him. "Don't kiss me," I said.

He furrowed his eye brows. "Ok, now I'm confused. Why not?"

"Because I have no idea how you feel about me and I'm not sure if you're just playing with my emotions or not and quite frankly, I think you're just using me," I said.

"You think I'm using you? What kind of guy do you think I am?" he asked.

I looked at him and he looked slightly angry. "Well, Simon, you are cheating on Brittany," he said.

He looked a bit more angry. "I am not cheating on Brittany," he said.

Now, he's lying to me. That's great. "How are you not? You've been flirting with me and kissing me for the past three and a half weeks."

"Theodore, I broke up with Brittany a few days after I kissed you the first time. I thought Eleanor would've told you by now. I could never cheat on anyone. Like I said before, what kind of guy do you think I am?"

Boy, do I feel stupid. Sometimes, I should just learn how to keep my mouth closed because things like this can happen. I am completely speechless. I should've known Simon wouldn't do that. I looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry, Si. I'm still kind of new to this whole thing. I should've known better than to think you would do that. Eleanor didn't tell me, though, so I assumed. I guess I should've asked you first," I said.

Feeling highly embarrassed, I turned and started walking to the stairs. Suddenly, Simon grabbed my arm and turned me around. "Where are you going?" he asked with a smile. "I'm done not with you yet."

He kissed me again, this time, pushing me up against the wall. He pushed his tongue inside my mouth and challenged me to a battle, which I happily accepted. He pressed his body against mine, sliding his hands down arms and putting them on my waist. I could feel him gradually getting aroused. Oh, boy, I think something's about to happen. I was not preparing for this.

All of sudden, Simon pulled away and smiled at me. "I got an idea," he said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

He slightly pressed his lips against mine and whispered, "Let's play Simon Says."

I smiled. "Can I be Simon?" I asked.

He chuckled. "I don't think so," he said. Then he kissed me again. My heartbeat got a bit faster when I felt him unbuttoning and unzipping my pants. Ok, something's definitely about to happen. I was most definitely not preparing for this. I guess I'm just gonna have to wing it. I felt one of his hands go up the front of my shirt and the other latch on to the waistband of my boxers. Then he pulled away once more. "Are you ready to start?" he asked.

I smirked. "I thought we had already started. I was really liking that," I said.

He smiled. "Well, you'll like the rest a whole lot better. Now, let me explain the rules. You have to do everything Simon says, of course, but if you happen to do something Simon didn't say, you have to remove one piece of clothing each time," he said.

I raised my eye brows. "Is that so?"

"Oh, yeah."

A thought came to my mind. "Wait a sec," I said. "I don't think that would be too fair. I could end up completely naked and you wouldn't have removed a piece of clothing."

He chuckled and said, "Trust me, that wouldn't be so bad. Now, if I say something without saying Simon says and you don't do it, I have to remove a piece of clothing, but if you do it, I put back on a piece of clothing and you take one off and vice versa."

"This sounds like it will get frustrating," I said.

He nodded. "It will. That's what makes it such a great game because sooner or later, we won't be able to keep our hands off each other."

"Ok," I said. "Let's get started."

"Ok. Now, Simon says unbutton and unzip my pants as well," Simon said.

I smiled. "Whatever you say, Simon."

Then I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. I felt him shiver a bit and I smiled at him. "Sorry, I just felt this huge wave of pleasure," he said with a smile. "Now, kiss me." I did before thinking about what he said. Crap it. He didn't say Simon says. I pulled away and he laughed. "Do it," he said.

I sighed and took off my shirt. I felt a little self-conscious with Simon staring at me. He smiled and started rubbing his hand up and down my chest and abdomen. I swatted his hand away and said, "Alright, alright, keep going."

He chuckled. "Ok, Simon says take off my shirt," he said. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and slowly pulled it over his head, taking in his body. Once it was off, I dropped it on the ground and continued to stare. "Ok, now kiss me again," he said.

I heard him, but I couldn't stop staring. Then, I slowly looked up. "Huh?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Damn it, Theodore." Then he grabbed his pants and pushed them down until they hit the floor. Then he kicked them off. My eyes drifted downward. "Stop staring at me," he said and I looked away. He started laughing and I finally realized what he said.

"Man," I said and pushed my pants down. I looked at him and he was putting his pants back on. Damn him.

"Alright," he said with a smile, "Simon says…" he trailed off. He was too busy looking me over to finish.

I shifted my eyes. "Simon says?"

Finally, he looked me in the eye, but his expression had changed. He had this new look in his eyes. It was definitely a look I had never seen before. Then he said, "Simon says let me have my way with you."

My eyes widened. "Uh, ok," I said.

I barely got the words out before he kissed me. It kinda caught me off guard, but I got back on the ball pretty quick. He grabbed my arm and started pulling me forward as he backed up. When we finally came to a stop, he turned me around and pushed me back. The next thing I knew, I was on a table and Simon was on me and we had yet to break the kiss. Ok, so, Simon was pretty riled up at this point, and no, I'm not talking about anger. Feeling him against me was so…intoxicating. I couldn't get enough of it.

What he did next was so much better. He started grinding against me. It took all my willpower and then some to keep from moaning out loud. Well, it didn't exactly work, because I still moaned. The great thing about that, though, was that Simon seemed to love it because he let out a throaty groan and sped up a tad bit., so I was happy. Then, suddenly, he stopped and stopped kissing me. I didn't really mean to, but I pouted.

He smiled down at me looking completely out of breath. "Not that this isn't fun," he said, "but I kinda had something else in store for you."

I shifted my eyes. "Um, ok," I said nervously. Like I said before, I have no idea what's going on in his head.

He kissed me one more time before getting off the table. What is he doing? Just then, he really surprised me because he started pulling down my boxer. My heart was beating so fast, I just knew it was going to pop out of my chest. I took a deep breath to calm down. All of calmness went out of the window when I felt Simon's lips wrap around my cock. My breath hitched in my throat. I can't believe this is really happening, but it is the most awesome thing I've ever felt. I was on Cloud 9 at that point and I was far from coming down.

Honestly, I had no idea Simon could do this. Well, usually most people don't know that about their brothers. Well, now I know and I am loving it. He started licking, sucking, and running his teeth over it. I almost screamed like a girl. I had to bite my lip to keep from doing it, but that didn't stop me from moaning. Nothing could at that moment.

Soon, the pleasure became unbearable, causing me to climax. His name kind of slipped out of my mouth as well. Simon got back on top of me and kissed me again. Then he pulled away and smiled. "You said my name," he said.

I chuckled. "Did I? I didn't notice."

He nodded and said, "I'm sure." Then he furrowed his eye brows like he suddenly started thinking about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He got off of me and sat beside me. I sat up and looked at him. "What's going on?"

He chuckled nervously. "I just thought about something I could do to you, but it's kind of a new high for me as well as for you," he said.

"Is that so?" I asked and he nodded. I'm interested now. Maybe I could get him to do it anyway. I slowly nodded. "Well, why don't you show me what you were going to do step-by-step?" I suggested.

He smiled slightly. "Ok," he said. Then he stood up off the table. "First, I was going to take off the rest of my clothes," he said and then he pulled down his pants and boxers and kicked them off. I tried, but I couldn't stop staring at his amazing physique. Suddenly, he grabbed my arm and said, "Then I was going to pull you off the table." He did. Then he said while moving his face closer, "Then, I was going to kiss you." He did that, too.

Boy, do I love his kisses. He pulled away and smiled. Then he said, "Then, I was going to turn you around." He turned me around. What the heck is he doing? He isn't thinking what I think he's thinking, is he? I think he is. I felt his body press against mine and he whispered in my ear, "Bend over the table." Oh God, he is thinking what I think he's thinking. I slowly bent over the table, a little bit scared. "Then, I was going to do this," he said.

What he did next not only surprised me, but it also hurt like crap. He pushed inside me. I winced and squeezed my eyes shut. "Holy fuck," I whispered.

"Are you okay?" Simon asked.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. Why'd you stop?" I asked.

He laughed. "Well, excuse me for being concerned. I'll continue, then, Your Highness."

Then he started slowly thrusting. It was still a little painful at first, but it quickly turned into pleasure. I dropped my head and closed my eyes. I moaned kind of loudly. I hope no one heard me upstairs. If they did, I really don't care at this moment. I'm so glad I decided to play Simon Says. This is the best Simon Says I've ever played, but I'm sure you know that.

Just then, Simon started speeding up. "Oh, fuck," I heard him say.

My God. This is way better than what he did to me earlier, not that I didn't enjoy it because I did. Once again, I nearly screamed like a girl, but with much struggle, I contained myself. Although, that didn't keep me from moaning again. I'm sure this time it was much louder.

Over a course of what might've been an hour or longer, the room was filled with moans, groans, and cursing. Simon was going pretty fast now and I was getting pretty close to my climax. I was trying to hold it in for as long as possible, because I did not want this to end. I think Simon this, too, because he said, "Just let it go, Teddy."

The sound of his voice added so much more pleasure to this and I did what he said and let _it_ go. At that moment, Simon also hit his peak and he climaxed. Feeling his juices flow inside me was amazing. I swear, a tear fell from my eye. I felt Simon lay his head on my back and I couldn't lift my head. It took awhile for both of us to catch our breath. Finally, after that period of time, Simon pulled out. Suddenly, I heard a thud and I turned around to see Simon laying on the floor with this weird grin on his face.

I got down beside him and smiled. "That was amazing. I thought you said that was a new high for you," I said to him.

He looked at me and said, "It was. Honestly, I didn't know I had it in me, but for some reason when I'm around you, I do a lot of crazy things. Maybe that's why I love you so much."

My eyes widened and I coughed. Did he just say he loved me? "Did you just say you loved me?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I did. Do you want me to repeat it?"

I smirked. "That would be nice," I said.

"I love you, Theodore," he said.

I sighed happily. "I love you, too," I replied.

We laid there for a minute. Finally, Simon suggested, "Maybe we should put our clothes back on and head upstairs."

I arched an eye brow at him. "Or we could have sex again," I said.

He laughed and said, "I like your idea better." And, once again, he kissed me.

This is truly the best day I've ever had.

--

Well, that was it. Like I said before, that was my first boy/boy action type thingy, so it wasn't all that great. It was so hard for me to write this because of that reason and the fact that they were the chipmunks. Well, now it's finished. Tell me what you thought. If I read anything about me being sick, I'll tell you right now: I know.

Jade


End file.
